


I Stand Free

by CommChatter



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Gen, Varro lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommChatter/pseuds/CommChatter
Summary: Varro answers a statement with one of his own.





	I Stand Free

**Author's Note:**

> I recently binge watched Spartacus on Netflix. finished everything within less than a week, and promptly rewatched it again. I fell in love with Varro and just about everyone else, and decided to jump back into writing.

“You stand Roman.” 

Varro turns to regard the man who spoke, chained and crouched as he was against the walls of Sinuessa en Valle with other former masters. At the man’s words, other Romans turned, chains rattling, to stare at him beseechingly.

“Please, free us!”

“You must help us!” 

“Water, please!”

Varro stared down at the lot, bloody, terrified and human, and crouched in front of the man that had spoken, pulling the bracer off his right forearm to bare Batiatus’s mark. 

“I was Roman once,” Varro said. “But now I stand escaped slave, the same as all the others here.” He stood, replacing the bracer, and tossed his wineskin to the woman that had asked for it. “But we all stand as free men now.” 

He walked away.


End file.
